Autumn is Not Passed
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Cinta datang dan pergi. Meninggalkan jejak yang tak bertepi. Meninggalkan sebuah rasa pahit dan manis. Karena sesuatu seseorang harus melepaskan dan yang satu dilepaskan./dedicated for Amel Mele/AU/Twoshot/HIATUS/


**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC.**

* * *

dedicated for** my Uke-koi**

**Amel Mele**

* * *

**Autumn is Not Passed**

.

Chapter 1

* * *

Berulang kali ia melirik jam tangannya. Berulang kali pula ia menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan mencari sosok yang tengah dinantinya. Tapi sosok yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu ia menunggu di sini. Duduk di tengah-tengah keramaian bandara dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menenteng koper atau pun berbicara di ponsel yang menempel di telinga mereka dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda, ada yang senang tersenyum dan ada pula yang berdecak kesal dan marah. Ah...entahlah, hanya itu yang dilihatnya. Karena tak ada pemandangan lain selain melihat orang-orang itu.

Setelah beberapa menit masih dalam posisinya yang sama. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sesosok pria tampan yang sedang dalam antrean keluar. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar, kulit putih yang bersih, rambut _deep blue_-nya yang _style_-nya begitu unik dan juga yang paling membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya yaitu matanya. Matanya yang bersorot tajam dengan iris _obsidian_ yang kelam yang tak bertepi seakan menyedot masuk ke dalamnya bagai sungai hitam tak bertepi.

_Oh ayolah, apa yang kau lakukan?_ Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan bergumam tak jelas. Lalu ia melirik kembali jam tangannya.

Ia berdecak kesal. Hampir empat puluh menit, dan dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit lagi orang yang ditunggunya tak muncul-muncul juga, maka ia akan pergi. Begitulah pikirnya. Tapi tunggu dulu—rasanya ia familiar dengan sosok itu. Tapi—ah…entahlah.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi dan napasnya tertahan saat didapati seseorang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan wajahnya. Yang membuatnya menahan napas adalah mata itu. Iris _obsidian_ itu. Wajah itu hanya berjarak dua puluh senti dari miliknya. Darah mendesir ke atas menciptakan semburat kemerahan tipis di pipinya. Dengan sigap ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegeup tak karuan.

Sosok itu meluruskan kembali tubuhnya dan menatapnya sembari menunjukkan seringainya.

"Wah, kau sudah lupa padaku?" tanyanya. "Jahat sekali."

Ia masih terdiam. Tak tahu harus seperti apa. Suara itu begitu membuai di telinganya dan begitu familiar.

"Eh? A... a... kau si-siapa?" Butuh perjuangan baginya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Sosok itu menghela napasnya dan masih menatapnya dengan wajah yang kini terlihat datar.

"Hn. Kau benar-benar pelupa. Ya sudahlah, ayo pergi!" ucap sosok itu sembari menarik lengannya. Ia hanya diam saja. Mencoba menerka-nerka siapa sosok yang kini tengah menarik lengannya itu.

Matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa sosok itu. "Ka—Sasuke! Ya! Sasuke!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Sosok itu masih menarik lengannya. Ada senyuman tipis terhias di wajah sosok itu.

"Seratus untukmu! Jadi... traktir aku sup tomat ya," sahut sosok yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Ia tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya yang hanya sia-sia ia lakukan sebab Sasuke tak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Aroma khas sup tomat kini menebarkan wewangiannya di sebuah ruangan yang bernama dapur. Membuat siapa saja yang mencium aroma itu menjadi lapar dan ingin segera melahapnya.

Seorang wanita berambut senada bunga sakura itu kini tengah sibuk memasak sup tomat yang kini berada di dalam panci. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang sempat menghipnotisnya itu ternyata orang yang sedari tadi di tunggunya.

Sasuke. Tunangannya yang kini tengah duduk manis di tempat makan itu. Sudah tiga bulan ia tak bertemu dengannya. Selama tiga bulan itu pula, Sasuke menjadi lebih tampan dan ia sempat tak mengenalinya. Mengingat itu membuatnya tersenyum geli.

"Masih lama? Kau ingin membuatku mati kelaparan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Wanita berambut senada Sakura yang namanya juga sama dengan bunga yang tumbuh di musim semi itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu tak berapa lama, ia menghampiri Sasuke sembari membawa sup tomat yang uapnya mengepul.

"Ini dia... sup tomat ala Sakura. Spesial untuk Sasuke yang tadi tak sempat aku kenali," ucapnya sembari terkekeh geli dan menaruh sup tomat itu di atas meja makan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Sasuke sembari memakan sup tomat juga melepas kerinduan mereka.

.

.

.

Suara burung-burung bernyanyi yang bertengger di dahan-dahan pepohonan menyambut senja. Langit yang berwarna jingga dengan matahari yang berada diambang garis kelelapannya, juga suara deburan ombak yang menemani senja Sakura dan Sasuke.

Mereka duduk di sebuah gazebo yang menghadap ke arah laut. Tangan mereka bertautan, membagi kehangatan masing-masing. Setelah tiga bulan lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Berhubungan jarak jauh, kini mereka kembali bertemu.

"Hm... sudah lama kita tak seperti ini. Bagaimana? Apakah di New York berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Sakura yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Tentu saja," jawabnya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan binar mata yang bahagia. Sasuke merogoh saku kirinya. Lalu ia menyodorkan kotak kecil ke arah Sakura. Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ambillah!"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya mengambil kotak itu. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang. Perlahan ia membuka kotak kecil berwarna _easter purple_. Matanya melebar saat didapati di dalamnya terdapat kalung berbandul sayap. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke melembut. Matanya tak lepas memandang iris _chartreuse_ itu. Lalu dengan membuang segala ego Uchihanya ia menarik napasnya. Lalu dengan segenap rasa cinta ia berkata, "Aku bukanlah lelaki yang baik dalam segala hal. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sakura. Entahlah... kau tahu aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Jadi dengarkan dengan baik! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi—"

Sasuke menghela kembali napasnya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Sebutir keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Begitu susah sekali mengatakannya. Sementara Sakura dengan tegang menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan di katakan Sasuke.

"—maukah kau menemaniku di sepanjang hidupku?"

Satu detik...

Hening menguasai.

Satu menit...

Masih seperti itu.

Dua puluh menit...

Wajah mereka memerah parah. Sakura mengangguk tersenyum. Sasuke merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas Sasuke yang menguar.

Berterima kasihlah pada deburan ombak, burung-burung dan langit senja yang mendukung keromantisan lamaran Sasuke pada Sakura.

.

.

.

"APA? KAU AKAN MENI—hmpfh..." Sakura menutup mulut sahabatnya itu sebelum para pengunjung kedai mengerubungi mereka.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk pada pengunjung yang mendelik kesal ke arahnya dan sahabatnya itu.

"Aduh... Ino... kau itu memalukan! Tak perlu sehisteris itu!" ucap Sakura kesal pada sahabatnya yang benama Ino itu.

Ino tersenyum sembari mencubit pipi Sakura. "Maaf deh... Maaf ya... Habisnya ini terdengar mengejutkan. Baru saja bertemu kemarin setelah tiga bulan, Sasuke malah melamarmu. Tsk... menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga kaget, _Pig_! Dan kau tak tahu seberapa kagetnya aku saat mendengarnya," ucap Sakura sembari menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari pipinya yang kini memerah.

Ino menyenderkan punggungnya dan meminum _Ice lemon tea_-nya.

"Mm... bagus deh. Kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Ino.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura. Rasanya malu jika membicarakan pernikahan. "Ehm... bulan-bulan depan. Nanti kau jadi pengiringnya ya?"

Ino mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja. Aku bersedia. Dengan senang hati. Awas saja kalau kau tak melibatkanku!"

Sakura tertawa senang. Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang ditemani segelas _Fruit cocktail_ dan segelas _Ice lemon tea_.

.

.

.

Siang itu, matahari tengah berada di singgasananya teratasnya. Menciptakan rasa panas yang menyengat ke bumi.

Seorang perempuan berambut senada bunga sakura dengan iris _chartreuse_-nya itu kini tengah berjalan di jalanan yang penuh sesak.

Entah mengapa, sakit kepala menderanya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di bawah pohon kecil. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tetapi tak kunjung juga rasa sakit itu mereda.

Entahlah apa karena terik matahari atau lainnya. Ia tak tahu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya rasa sakit di kepalanya kian menderanya. Sakura kini tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Sasuke duduk dipinggir ranjang. Rasanya sesak saat melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Istirahatlah... wajahmu pucat sekali," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau tak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Aku akan berangkat, kok! Kau istirahat, ya. Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya sembari mengecup kening Sakura sebelum pergi.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya di tutup.

Tangisnya pecah. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia pergi ke dokter. Dan kemarin ia mendapat sebuah kejutan yang menyedihkan. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Diagnosa dokter membuatnya bagaikan jatuh ke dalam jurang gelap yang tak berdasar. Ia mengidap suatu penyakit. penyakit yang perlahan-lahan membuat hati dan jiwanya mati sebelum raganya.

Penyakit yang belum pasti. Entahlah... Sakura tak tahu harus menyampaikan seperti apa pada calon suaminya itu. Ia tak tahu. Ia tak ingin membebani suaminya. Tak ingin.

_Kami-sama... inikah cobaan yang kau berikan kepadaku? Jika memang ini cobaan yang kau berikan kepadaku. Kumohon... kuatkan aku dalam menghadapinya..._

.

.

.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti malam. Sakura kini tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berada di belakang pekarangan rumahnya. Menatap langit malam yang berbintang. Tanpa terasa sudah dua minggu saat ia mengetahui sebab sakit kepalanya. Selama itu pula, Sakura sembunyi-sembunyi pergi ke dokter untuk men-_check up _kondisinya yang kata dokter semakin hari, semakin menurun.

Iris _chartreuse-_nya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Rasanya ada perasaan nyaman saat melihatnya. Seperti bersembunyi dari rasa ketakutannya.

Intensitas waktu kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke kini sedikit berkurang. Dikarenakan Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantornya. Ada rasa syukur pada diri Sakura karena hal itu.

Sakura masih belum siap untuk memberitahukan kondisinya pada Sasuke. _Well_, Sakura tahu lambat laun Sasuke akan mengetahuinya juga. Tapi ia takut. Takut jika Sasuke mengetahuinya, Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Takut sekali.

Tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Dan ia tersentak saat merasakan dua buah ibu jari yang hangat menghapus air matanya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum lemah sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Kami-sama... aku belum siap memberitahunya. Kami-sama... Akankah aku melupakannya? Akankah aku tak dapat kembali duduk di sini dengan Sasuke? Kami-sama... apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala Sakura dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

_Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, Sakura? _batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

BRUK.

Sakura kini terjatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ibunya dengan sigap membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan memapahnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi roda.

"Terimakasih, Kaa-san," ucap Sakura.

Ibunya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dihatinya perasaan sedih mendominasi. Sakit sekali saat melihat anaknya ini tak bisa berjalan. Tubuhnya kurusan. Dan mata beriris _chartreuse _yang biasanya selalu berbinar cerah itu kini meredup. Ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tetapi ia tahan, karena ia tahu, itu hanya akan menyakiti Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sakura. beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah mengetahui segalanya.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja Sasuke menemukan dokumen yang berisi keterangan kondisi Sakura dari hari ke hari. Saat itu segalanya bagaikan tak menentu. Langit seakan runtuh di atas kepalanya. Dan hatinya seakan remuk di cengkeram dengan kuat hingga hancur. Untuk dapat memastikan apa yang ditemukannya, ia pergi ke dokter yang menangani Sakura. Dan seketika itu juga ia tahu segalanya. Betapa inginnya ia berteriak, memaki Tuhan dan segalanya. Tapi ia sadar, itu tak boleh.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memaki Sakura karena tak memberitahunya. Membuatnya untuk membagi rasa sakitnya. Sasuke seperti tak dipercaya. Tapi, ia tahu. Tahu jika semua itu berat. Maka dari itu, ia tak mempersalahkan dan menanyakan apa-apa pada Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menghela napasnya.

"Hn. Sekarang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jawab aku!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu kita batalkan pertunangan kita dan ini—" Sakura menyerahkan kalung pemberian Sasuke itu. "—Selamat tinggal!"

Sakura menjalankan kursi roda otomatisnya. Ia mencoba menahan riak yang mulai mengaburkan matanya.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terpaku. Lalu ia berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Tunggu! Kau tak bisa seperti ini, Sakura! Aku tak ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita!" ucap Sasuke menahan emosi yang kini mulai merambahnya.

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku serius! Aku tak ingin menikah denganmu! Kau tahu? Aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Tapi dengan kondisiku ini. Aku tak mungkin membahagiakanmu! Yang ada aku akan menyakitimu, Sasuke. Aku akan lumpuh dan aku perlahan akan melupakanmu! Melupakan kenangan kita! Jadi kita batalkan saja. Aku tak ingin kau menderita, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura menahan tangisnya. Berat sekali rasanya mengatakan itu. Kerongkongannya seakan terbakar sesuatu saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke berjongkok, bertumpu pada lututnya. Iris mata _obsidian_-nya memadang lurus pada paras cantik yang kini pucat itu.

"Kau tahu? Kebahagiaanku adalah kau. Jadi jika kau lepas dariku, aku tak akan bahagia! Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku!" ucap Sasuke lirih. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. kini hidung mereka menempel.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Merasakan napas Sakura yang berbau cherry menerpa wajahnya. Sakura terdiam menatap wajah dekat Sasuke yang matanya terpejam. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini pecah. Turun mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Berat rasanya harus melepaskan, Sasuke. Bagai melepaskan separuh jiwanya. Saat ia merasa sudah waktunya melepaskan dan menguatkan hatinya. Sasuke malah membuat segala pertahanannya runtuh. Tapi ia sudah bertekad. Menahan Sasuke di sisinya malah akan menyakitinya saja.

Karena segalanya percuma. Entah itu kapan, Sakura tahu jika dirinya akan terus melukai Sasuke. Melukai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Membebani mereka dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban. Ia tak ingin menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya. Apalagi Sasuke.

Ia akan melupakan Sasuke. Ingatannya akan terhapus. Tubuhnya akan tak berdaya. Tak dapat menjalani apa-apa. Tersenyum pun rasanya sulit.

Ia tak ingin jika Sasuke terus bersamanya, ia akan melupakan namanya. Melupakan semua kenangannya. Senyumnya, matanya, kehangatannya, pelukannya, segalanya yang ada pada diri Sasuke. Ia tak ingin.

"Tinggalkan aku, Sasuke! Aku... aku... kumohon... tinggalkan aku, Sasuke! Jika kau mencintaiku... tinggalkan aku!" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menatap mata _chartreuse _Sakura, mencari kesungguhan dalam mata itu. Lama mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, memiringkan wajahnya dan—

—mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

Begitu hangat bagai tak ingin berpisah.

Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi mereka. Ciuman selamat tinggal yang dalam. Ciuman yang mungkin tak akan dapat mereka rasakan kembali. Ciuman yang mencurahkan rasa kekecewaan sekaligus yang menyatukan napas mereka. Untuk kali ini saja... detik ini... menit ini... jam ini... mereka pergi dalam buaian kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertautan. Mengabaikan kenyataan pahit. Memberikan rasa kehangatan dan cinta mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Menutup mata dari segalanya. Dan dari rasa sakit yang mengharuskan yang satu melepaskan dan yang satu dengan rela dilepaskan. Dalam satu napas, satu cinta, satu kasih sayang, dan satu ruang dimensi waktu yang mungkin tak akan terulang kembali.

Tapi percayalah... Sakura... Sasuke...

**But I know there's shunsine behind that rain**

**I know there's good time behind that pain ***

Kalian hanya perlu percaya dan berdo'a. Tutup matamu dan kau akan melihat yang lebih baik di depan sana.

.

.

**I close my eyes and I can see a better day**

**I close my eyes and... pray ***

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

*** Justin Bieber lyric - song Pray**

* * *

**a/n : **Iya, iya.. .Rie tahu, Rie lagi semi-hiatus... tapi sampai sekarang aja... hahaha... besok udah selesai ulangan semesternya. ah...ini persembahan khusus buat Uke-koi. Maaf banget kalo aneh, udah gitu Sasukenya OOC, alurnya cepet, feelnya gak kerasa lagi. Udah gitu ini kayaknya bukan angst ya? -_-7... Maafkan Seme-mu ini... m(_ _)m. Ah iya...hampir lupa... **Haapy birthday ya... semoga di tahun ini mendapat berkah, mendapat pelajarannya yang berharga, dan yang terpenting mensyukuri segalanya. Ini jadi kado aja ya... maaf kalau jelek dan ya...gitu deh. ^^**

**satu lagi...ini TWOSHOT!**

**Tinggalkan jejakmu ya... Saran dan Kritiknya... di REVIEW!**

**See later in Last Chap! ^^ **


End file.
